nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination:Site council/User rights
Category:Administration of this site Proposals concerning user rights, such as rollback rights and administrator and bureaucrat rights. 01. Give OWTB rollback rights I propose to give User:Ooswesthoesbes rollback rights. Currently, only Aesopos has these. OWTB has secured me he will use them in good faith, and I believe him. Ooswesthoesbes may have views that differ from the majority of the wiki, he still is one of our better users and a common sense person who knows a lot about wikis from his experience on Wiktionary and other wikis. What rollback is, is described here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Rollback_feature. 08:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Vote Comments Comments always welcome. 08:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :You can always reach me here, if anyone might want to know that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The site council has decided! Congratulations OWTB! I am confident you'll use them wisely 17:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks HRH. Don't worry :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is good :). I hope the site council can do more things like this. Democratic, consensus-based, and all that. Martha Van Ghent 07:50, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes this seems very good! Good Job OWTB and Site Council! Marcus Villanova 22:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) 02. Give OWTB admin rights As i already suggest here, I support giving User:Ooswesthoesbes admin rights on top of his rollback rights. 18:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Vote Majority reached 16:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Finally :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:20, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Both Alyssa and Harold seem to be away. Anyway, I hereby declare that Ooswesthboesbes will be made moderator of this wiki from here onwards. For those familiar with the long and winding history of this wiki, this signifies a not at all unimportant step towards diversification and democratization. Ooswes has often represented "the others" on this wiki. We should be glad to incorporate him in our select group of moderators. Of course, we have no doubt whatsoever that he will use his rights with moderation and intelligence. Whether his political or ideological POVs have been moderate or intelligent in our opinions is not always clear ( ), but his capacities as a moderator are beyond doubt. Gefeliciteerd Oos! 09:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you :P Hahaha :P I'm always very moderate and intelligent Dimitri :P But this indeed is a huge step for Lovia! as the "not-others" would say :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments i'm not a member, so I can't vote :) 18:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see the need to make more admins now, but I wouldn't oppose this proposal if it was supported by our site community. In my opinion, it was quite good as it was: people like OWTB could mark articles, and others could delete them after some time of consideration. 10:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I of course also support this proposal :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :If I was a member of this council, you'd have my vote! (which is easy to say, because I ain't no member ) Dr. Magnus 13:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Non member has idea. To add the ammount of people in the rotation We could have a rotating admin? That could rotate between American Eagle and OWTB. Along with the rotating other 4. Marcus Villanova Music is Life 14:34, November 13, 2010 (UTC) That's a fine idea! It is more fair that way. Dr. Magnus 14:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : no offence to AE but OWTB is more active, we could find the six months that AE would be more active. Marcus Villanova Music is Life 14:39, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe it's a good thing. You know, time for some REAL change. Giving somebody rollback rights isn't "real change", its merely a gesture of appreciation, like a bone you give to your dog when he's doing well. Taking away the rights of an unactive admin and replacing him by an admin who is active, now that's a good change! If you don't need more admins, get rid of the least active admin and pick a new, better one. Don't you guys all love progression so much? Dr. Magnus 14:58, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well Jeez, I am not inactive, am I? I have always performed my duties as a Congressman and from time to time, I maintain unkempt pages. Also, as a Judge, it rather seems useful to be able to execute the court orders (noun) the court orders (verb)! As you might remember, I am also working on a report on yourself, Mr Magnus. -- 16:11, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::May I point out I am in favor of this proposal, nevertheless? -- 16:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::As OWtb pointed out once, you show up at the most amazing times !Marcus Villanova Music is Life 16:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is because I am always around ;). -- 16:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Always around but rarley editing?Marcus Villanova Music is Life 16:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, unlike you youngsters I have to make time for various other activities. So, the time I have to spend here, I use to administer the site. The time I do not have, I cannot spend on writing good articles, like you fellows do so well! -- 16:31, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you, much appreciated! Dr. Magnus 16:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes very. Marcus Villanova Music is Life 16:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC)